1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable ice fishing and camping shelter and more particularly to a portable ice fishing and camping shelter which is mounted on the rear or front of a vehicle such as an ATV, UTV, SUV or truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different types of portable shelters have been previously provided for use in ice fishing. Many of those prior art devices are mounted on a sled so that the shelter may be moved from one location to another on a frozen body of water. The sled mounted shelters are usually quite heavy and are difficult to transport to a lake since they must usually be loaded onto the bed of a truck or the like.
Portable shelters have also been provided which are attached to a hitch receiver mounted on the rear of a vehicle such as an ATV, UTV, SUV or truck. However, those shelters are difficult to attach to the hitch receiver. Further, when the prior art hitch mounted shelters are in their collapsed transport position, the shelters block the tail lights and license plate of the vehicle. Further, in those hitch mounted shelters, the clearance between the lower end of the collapsed shelter and the ground is minimal. Thus, the collapsed shelter, when being transported over the road or over the like, may be damaged.
Another disadvantage of the prior art hitch receiver mounted shelters is that when the fisherman or fishermen sit on the seats thereof, the suspension of the vehicle is compressed which results in the seats being lowered to an uncomfortable height.